


I'm No Angel

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Artists, Collage, Duo centric, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Friendship, Some underage drinking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Freshmen year was going great for Duo he was popular, grades were good not D.L. worthy but still good, and he has a new girl yes life was just about perfect. Perfect until he saw HIM a stranger he can't get out of his head he seems perfect except for one thing. The little blond guy hugging his arm…he will have to go.





	I'm No Angel

Here's a treat for all you 2x3 fans O' mine. Now the beginning is kindda slow and very Duo centric but in Chapter 2 fun with Trowa included is added but for now it's all about Duo. You all like Duo so just read it and enjoy him alright make me happy please?

**WarNinGs:** Shounen-Ai, Duo centric, Mild langue, Alcohol use, AU, some what OOC, enjoy.

**Aishi Say:**

" _I know I'm not perfect but I can smile_." Kindda a running theme here. Listen to the song ‘I’m no Angel” by Dido.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE** ”

Duo sighed softly closing his dark eyes and just letting the sun warm his skin for a moment, he had been indoors all day, and the natural breeze felt _so_ good. The Freshmen year had been going by so fast it seemed like he was in some movie nearing the end, but this was real, all of it. He reflected on his first collage year and smiled, while other's had, and are, still stressing over tests and grades he had done well on both. True he was not on the Dean's list, but he was close, it was just an undesire to stress himself that kept him form the coveted list. His life, both social and not, was in good shape, he always had a party or two he could go to every night. As well as study groups he helped out, and the few comities, such as dance, which asked him from time to time also kept him from boredom. He even had a great friend he had recently staring dating, it was nothing serious yet but it left another gap filled, the fact she did not care that he thought some men were hot only made it all the better. He slowly opened his eyes glancing around the park, the back of his head still resting on the back of the park bench. The full trees showed the range of greens, from the paleness of new life to rich deep hue of old, the sakura where still in bloom, thanks to the warmth, their soft Cotton Cady Pink always made him smile.

The large park was in the heart of what Duo called 'Collage World', known to the rest of the world as the part of the city where the five or so largest collages were located. This place was neutral territory, school jackets were only really worn game days, or during the nastier of days. This was a place were all could come and hang, even the stores around the park were relaxing. This place was surround with small town eateries and supply stores, Duo enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere having grown up in New York city he valued peace and quite, and so spent as time as he could here. Those who knew Duo knew he was a flirt who would tease anyone he thought would not become insulted, those who knew him best knew that not all that flirting was always in jest, male or female, but this was not something he broadcasted. Duo knew full well what some bigots would do and he had no interest in being arrested for assault, again, anytime soon. He had left the violence back home and thankful it had yet to follow.

Lifting his head he took a more in-depth look around, most afternoon classes had ended recently, but the unseasonably chilly weather caused most of them to hide in coffee shops and the like, but that was fine with him. Groaning slightly he reaching into his black jacket pulling out his phone free and swiped answer, solitude only lasted so long after all, "Yo?"

"Hey Duo," Hilde greeted use to Duo's one word hello's over the phone, "I can't meet you today so I wanted to call."

"Cool, you're busy, don't worry about it," Duo assured her, Hilde did a lot of volunteer stuff so she sometimes had to cancel on him.

"Thanks for always forgiving me. Alex just asked last minute, you know how he is with times," Hilde shook her head he was just so clueless some times.

Duo frowned he did not really like Alex, but he would not succumb to petty jealousy, he had never liked him. "Yeah it's all good, you help people I'll just swing by Phi Lambda Kappa tonight." A few of the guys had invited him to their party but he had a date, now there was nothing keeping him from going.

"You have fun, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch no matter what," Hilde promised hanging up.

"Yeah," Duo whispered into the now dead phone, with a sighed he leaned back closing his eyes, only to open them when he heard a happy squeal to his right. Turning he noticed a slender blonde waving a pale blue jacket clad arm at someone Duo could not see just yet. Since he had nothing better to he just watched the blonde tackle whoever it was, lucky the stranger had very good balance, those walkways hurt. So far all he knew was the other had just been at Starbucks, and had the kind of long legs he could name twenty women off of the top of his head would kill for. He had admit he was more interested in him then the blonde, blinking when said blonde, a male actually, a gorgeous one in that angelic innocent way, laughed pulling on a captured wrist. It was then he got a better look at the other guy, and he just stared at him as the blond continued to laugh. He was taller then the blond, which Duo estimated to be about his height, but not an uncomfortable height, no more then three inches tops, which was perfect in his opinion. His long bangs were darker then the blond's pale locks, they were a very soft brown with hints of gold that only the sun brought out, no matter what some products claimed. Those long bangs were naturally sun kissed, and swept over his face like a wing. When he turned, getting behind the blond and hugging him, he got a good look at his face, clean cut and angular with an almost delicateness to it, like some classic piece of art maybe? Unlike the pale blond his skin was a light tan, also natural, and he did not need a jacket only a long sleeved turtleneck of black protected him from the chill.

Whoever they were he had never seen either of them before, and they did not even seem to even notice him. The blond pulled away, playfully slapping his grinning friend before pulling something from his pocket. Duo watched the blond reach up and clasp a chain around the black clad throat getting a blink from green eyes. He had seen crosses like the one he now wore before Celtic, knotted, sun ringed, that Charmed symbol on it all in all very nice, but that was not silver he could tell that was platinum, which meant one thing Blondie was loaded. The gift was rewarded with a gentle kiss to the cheek, turning pale skin red and getting a laugh form the kisser. Duo could not help but smile the blonde was adorable, like a little kid, he could see why anyone would want to be with him money aside. Fingers tightened with a sad sigh and he remembered he still had his cell in his hands. Turning it back on he turned back to the pair catching the tail end of the blond's comment. ' _So old friend is he? Just who is visiting who I wonder?_ ' Snapping off a few pictures he turned off his phone someone at the party would know one of them if they went to school around here. With a sigh he got to his feet as the blond hugged a black clad arm, it was time to get back to the world outside of this peaceful place.

**" I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"Hey Wu you know a lot of the people who go where you go, you know either of these two?" Duo asked holding out his phone he was about 80 percent sober, and after he finished whatever it was he had in his other hand he assumed he'd be down to 75, which meant home time.

The Chinese youth took the phone, blowing stray bangs from his eyes studying the image for a long moment, brows furled, "The taller one maybe…but the blond no." Wufei answered going through the pictures from the party, Duo had been very busy with silly string. Coming to the end he handed the phone back, "Go home Duo, you do have classes tomorrow. Do you need any help?"

"Wu you are such a sweet guy…you…what?" Duo tossed the empty cup away, "I'm good no worries." Wufei frowned but nodded, if Duo could make it out the door without tripping he would let him go on his own. The braided youth slipped through the crowd, falling only when the Twister game brought everyone around it down as the players fell, so Wufei only shook his head heading home himself.

**" I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"Duo you have classes," Hiro reminded his roommate typing away at the computer desk, mug in his left hand.

"Not today I don't," Duo informed him hiding under his covers, his head hurt way too much for classes.

Hiro sighed, "Fine, you have any classes I should get your work for?" His roommate went out a lot but at least once a month he got too hangover to function, and so Hiro did his best to accommodate him. Duo gave him his privacy and never touched his stuff unless told to, or what he knew he could, and while he liked to joke he knew when Hiro was in no mood, and so stopped after the first line. Helping Duo when he could was the least he could do for the other's consideration, besides stopping by a few rooms was no bother.

"Yeah, Furgy will have the new project lists ready, I need to pick up some more supplies once I know what I need to get." Duo answered pulling the covers away, the curtains where drawn so the only real light came from the computer screen and that did not hurt. "I'll need your Physic notes too but…"

Hiro nodded pulling a drive free as the computer shut down, "I'll leave the drive on the tower for you. The coffee is fresh, and you know where the painkillers are. Ja Aibou."

"Ja," Duo called as the other grabbed his bag and was gone, he was learning a lot from Hiro, who actually enjoyed his Manga and Anime collections. He often answered all those little questions he had, from why is their hair in that style to does that color and pattern mean something. Often times when he bought a bunch of Manga and left the bag on computer desk and he woke up to find a list of questions already answered, meaning Hiro would be busy. He counted himself lucky to have the perfect roommate too, and on top of that Hiro did not like girls so they could compare notes, he wanted to show Hiro the green eyed youth, but he was gone so that would have to wait. Rolling over he snuggled back under the covers right now all he wanted to do that he could was sleep some more.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"You all right Duo, you look tired?" Hilde asked before sipping her drink, looking to Hiro as he sat down, "Hello Hiro!"

"Hilde, here's your list Duo," Hiro held out a packet, Duo did still look tired but otherwise he looked fine.

"Thanks, no I'm good, just stayed out too late, you know me party time! Excellent!" Duo teased setting one of his two chilled mochas in front of Hiro, who was a fellow caffeine addict. The Japanese youth nodded, accepting the untouched drink glancing around at the various talking students absently. "Let's see what we have here?" Duo asked no one in particular as he flipped through the packet, a few ideas looked like fun but either way he would need all new sketching equipment.

"Well you shouldn't do that Duo, it's not good for you," Hilde chided finishing her drink. "Hate to eat and run but I've got a glass in ten," She took Duo's chin kissing him before running off waving a goodbye to Hiro.

"So still not going to afternoon classes?" Hiro asked sipping the chilled drink, his friend should not have dragged himself here just to meet with his koibito, it was foolish.

"Yep, this little cutie is going back to bed, that is the last time I drink something named after a frat house, I swear to God!" Duo vowed standing, "I'm going to go shopping for this stuff this evening, right now shower then bed…or maybe the other way around. Whatever Ja Hiro-kun."

Hiro smiled as Duo stood tossing bills to the table before walking away, "Ja Duo-kun." He shook his head as he finished he own drink before tossing a few bills down himself and leaving.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"You awake?" Hiro asked shutting the door, setting his bag down on the couch eyeing Duo.

"Yes sir," Duo smiled sitting up, grabbing his pants from the computer chair and tossing him the phone. "I need you to tell me if you know either of the two guys before the party pics?"

Hiro nodded flipping open the phone and going thought it, chuckling as he sat down on the couch. The first image he came to was Duo sitting Buddhist style on a coffee table a turban of what he hoped was whipped cream on his head, a cherry topping that. The next image back was the turban halfway done, Duo had peace signs made on both hands, and yes it was thankfully Rediwhip. Next was Duo and some girl he did not know, meaning she did not go to their school, standing on swivel chairs as they rolled down the hall after being pushed, pink silly string fluttering from both 'Chair Suffers' as Duo called them. Becoming a little concerned for his friend's sanity when impaired he found the image and blinked, "When did you take this?"

"Um…after classes ended yesterday. Do you know them?" Duo asked, something about the pair had gotten Hiro's attention but he was not sure what.

"Hm?…no sorry I don't," Hiro admitted before frowning, "Why did something happen?"

"Happen? No nothing like that it's just…," Duo bit his lip, "I like the taller one." It was sweet of Hiro to worry, but sometimes he was a wee bit paranoid.

Hiro focused on him for a moment, "I can see why, but he is not my type."

"OK good to know," Duo sighed. "Neither you or Wufei know either of them…no wait Wu said he _might_ know cat eyes there, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he goes to his school but they travel different circles, the blonde is loaded but sweet so I don't think he's an evil prep."

"Perhaps, but I doubt you'll see him again anytime soon," Hiro said turning the phone off and setting it down on the coffee table, not trusting Duo's hand eye coordination just yet.

"Great now I feel _better_ ," Duo muttered, "Well quick shower then shopping, need anything?"

Hiro was quite for a moment as he thought, "No, but thanks."

"No biggy," Duo assured him with a smile, he may never see the cat eyed youth again or he may meet him out on the street he never knew.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

And that kiddes is the end…

For now…

Not forever promise.

Anyway this will be a long ass one, just wait till chapter two. This is a repost from FFN so feel free to check it out there as well if you want. 


End file.
